Almost Home
by Bralt
Summary: Halt's health has been declining and Will wants to spend some time with him again.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters, nor do I own 'Almost Home' by Craig Morgan**

**I honestly do miss writing...well, I had a strike of inspiration and got this down**

Will walked into the dilapidated and desolate cabin that had become his old mentor's home. Inside it was a ruin. What furniture there was was hardly worth the trouble seeing as it was rotten and smelled of the rats that lived with it. In front of what might be considered a fireplace there was a couch that was somewhat in good shape. It was torn and battered, but it was all Halt would accept from him, and it was better than seeing the older man sleeping on moldy hay.

Trying to ignore the smell of decay, Will walked over to the couch where Halt was laying covered in old, musty blankets that he'd found in some alley. Will doubted they were doing any good though, outside there was at least a foot of snow and he could feel the blizzard's icy winds cutting through the rotten walls of Halt's hut. However, his longstanding father figure refused any help that was offered, including firewood.

Will took a deep breath before shaking Halt's shoulder gently. He'd lost quite a bit of weight since he couldn't afford food and wasn't up to hunting. Each time he came down Will feared the worse, but there was something about the paleness of Halt's face that made his anxiousness grow.

It took a few more minutes of careful shakes and stern words before Halt's eyes finally opened slowly. Relaxing slightly, Will pulled one of the sturdier chairs over so he could sit at Halt's side.

"Halt, are you okay?" he asked with a calmness he didn't feel. Halt's health had been declining slowly for a while, but ever since it started snowing he seemed to be getting worse faster.

"_I just climbed out of a cottonwood tree_," the Ranger mumbled. He still looked half asleep. Or half dead. It depended on how optimistic you were. Will sighed and saw his breath turn into steam. Not only was Halt's health declining, but it seemed his sanity as well. "_I was running from some honey bees_," he added.

"Halt," Will said pleadingly. "Snap out of it, you just woke up."

Halt's once bright eyes met Will's wet ones. At one point those eyes could strike fear into the most courageous of men or put pride into the hearts of the humiliated. They could even make the most frightened child feel calm and the biggest coward feel confident. Not only that, but they had been almost as keen as an eagle's. Now they were pale and distant, not really seeing what was there. Now all they did was make Will sad.

"_I was walking down an old dirt road, past a field of hay that had just been mowed_," Halt insisted. "_I was almost home_."

Will took a shaky breath and decided to go along with it. He didn't want to believe Halt was slowly leaving, but deep down he realized it was time to let him go. The sickness that had killed Pauline had gotten to him as well, and it wouldn't be fair to make him suffer it, especially now that fall was over and the harsh winter was coming.

"_I was just coming around the_ cabin, _about the time you grabbed my arm_," he said quietly. Will sat quietly, not knowing how to respond or what to say. "_I was close enough for my old nose to smell fresh_ coffee_ on the stove. _And I saw Pauline on the porch in her wedding dress calling me in._ I was almost home_," his voice was weak, but Will saw a flash of his old self in his dead eyes. For a moment he had a brief strike of hope.

"_You're going to freeze to death, let me _take _you to the mission_," Will offered. He knew what the answer was going to be. When Halt had been mostly sane it was always no, and even now it was the same. Halt shook his head feebly.

"_If you'd left me alone I'd be _with Pauline. _I was almost home_." Halt's eyes started to close again and Will darted a hand across his eyes.

"Halt, I'll take you to the infirmary. You'll be warm and you can see Gilan. I'll help you get better," Will said with a strained and hopeless voice. He had a tight feeling in his gut as he shook Halt's shoulder roughly. "Halt," he called loudly when he received no response.

After a few moments, Will let his tears go. It was too late, Halt was home.

**Please review :D**


End file.
